Ma vie, mon fardeau
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort? et pourquoi suis-je obliger de quitter ce corps? je ne veux, non je ne veux pas. mais je n'ais pas le choix. ATTENTION, spoiler the end of time.


Titre : Ma vie, mon fardeau

Auteur : arthemisdu44

Disclaimer : les personnages de Doctor Who appartiennent à Russel T Davis, donc les droits ne m'appartiennent pas.

Blabla : j'ai vu « The End of Time » cette semaine, et j'ai eu envie d'écrire une fic sur le Doctor. Il s'agit de Ten, évidemment. J'ai encore du mal avec Eleven. Donc voilà. Bonne lecture.

**ATTENTION** **!** Très gros spoiler sur la fin de « The End of Time ». Donc, pour ceux et celles qui ne l'ont pas vu, je déconseille fortement de le lire. Mais après, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

* * *

Ma vie, mon fardeau

Je ne suis pas mort. Une chance dirait certains, mais c'est une malédiction pour moi. Je mettais préparé à mourir, je m'étais habitué à cette idée. Mais ça ne s'est passé comme prévu, et je ne vais plus mourir. Je ne me suis jamais sentit accablé.

Je savais que je devais mourir. Si j'avais tué le Maître, je serais mort. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé tuer. Et il y avait une autre solution pour renvoyer Gallifrey d'où elle venait. Je n'avais qu'à détruire la machine du Maître, ce que j'ai fait. Je savais que Rassilon voudrait me tuer, c'est sa façon de remercier ceux qui le contredise. Mais le Maître a fait quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais plus. J'ai toujours eu à cœur de le sauver. Après tout, c'est mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Sauf que c'est lui qui m'a sauvé. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Et je ne veux pas. Il a fait ce qu'il croyait être juste, et je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher. Les seigneurs du temps l'avaient rendu fou et leur seule réponse fasse à cette monstruosité avait été de vouloir le tuer. Alors, il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver. Je ne pourrais pas oublier ce geste. C'était sa façon de me remercier d'avoir voulu l'aider, même si j'aurai préférer mourir.

Et me voila maintenant, gisant au milieu de cette pièce en ruine, encore vivant et malheureux de l'être. Soudain, j'entends quelque chose qui m'effraie. Quatre battements. Pendant un instant, je crois que les tambours ont décidé de sonner dans ma tête, maintenant que le Maître est mort. Mais je comprends vite que ce n'est rien. Je tourne la tête et découvre Wilfred enfermé dans la cage en verre. Il est aussi stupide que moi parfois. Il a sauvé la vie d'un inconnu au détriment de la sienne. Et le voila maintenant enfermé dans un caisson au bord de la surcharge. Je ne peux pas le laisser là. Il m'a tellement aidé. Et Donna a encore besoin de lui. Pourtant j'hésite longtemps avant de me décider. Lui veut que je le laisse, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner mes amis derrière moi. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit mon père, et j'aurai été un fils indigne si je ne le sauvais pas.

À peine je m'enferme que les radiations explosent et envahisse le caisson. Je souffre, comme rarement j'ai souffert. Du moins physiquement. Mais je suis un seigneur du temps, et je ne peux pas mourir à cause de simples radiations. Cependant, je sens un changement s'annoncer en moi. Un changement que je n'ai jamais autant détesté que maintenant. Ce corps, je m'y suis vraiment attacher, plus qu'aux autres. Il a vu passer tellement de gens, tellement de vie. Et je ne veux pas en changer. Seulement, il est trop tard, le processus est engagé, et je vais être obligé de me régénérer. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire : dire adieu à toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées dans ce corps-ci. Cette partie de moi qui à des amis tellement proches …

Je raccompagne Wilfred chez lui. Il n'est pas idiot. Il comprend qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange et je suis ému qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Cependant, je lui dis simplement que je le reverrai, un jour. Mais avant, j'ai des choses à faire.

Les premiers que je retrouve sont Martha et Mickey. Pourquoi ces deux là se sont marier, je l'ignore. Leurs passés avec moi, sans doute. Ils chassent les extraterrestres en free-lance. Ils ne cesseront pas de m'étonner. Je les sauve d'un Sontaran. S'ils ne sont pas beaucoup plus attentifs que ça, Torchwood et UNIT n'ont aucun soucis à se faire. Ils me voient, mais je ne les rejoins pas. D'un simple regard, je leur fait comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Alors, ils restent là et s'enlacent, comprenant qu'ils ne me reverront pas tel que je suis actuellement. Et je m'en vais. J'ai d'autres personnes à aller voir.

Je sauve encore quelqu'un. Je reste fidèle à moi-même. Le fils de Sarah Jane m'a reconnu, et il s'est précipité pour prévenir sa mère que j'étais là. Elle non plus, je ne la rejoins pas. Et contrairement à Martha et Mickey, elle ne cherche pas à me rejoindre, semblant comprendre pourquoi je suis là. Elle n'a pas été une de mes compagnons de voyage pour rien. Je la salue de la main, pour la remercier, et je pars à la recherche d'une autre personne.

Je ne l'ai pas trouvé à Cardiff, mais dans un bar galactique très fréquenté. Mon passage par Cardiff m'a appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais je suis quand même un peu étonner par son attitude. Je ne sais pas si c'est la mort de ce Ianto ou de son petit-fils qui le bouleverse tellement, et le voir dans cet état me rend incroyablement triste. Je me suis habitué à le voir être à l'aise dans toutes les situations. J'en déduis qu'il tenait beaucoup à Steven, ou que alors il était réellement amoureux de Ianto. Mais ma raison me pousse plutôt vers la première solution. Comme pour les autres, je ne vais pas le voir. Mais je lui fais parvenir un mot. Le voir si triste m'inquiète et je ne veux pas qu'il reste comme ça. J'ai aperçu Alonso dans ce bar et il semble aussi désespérer que Jack. La perte du Titanic la profondément marqué lui aussi. Jack me regarde un peu indécis, mais je sais que lui aussi a compris. Je lui fais un signe de la main et il me répond par son salut militaire, qu'il me fait souvent. Je m'éloigne, mais je vois tout de même qu'il a comprit le message car il commence déjà à flirter avec Alonso. J'espère qu'il a également compris que je ne lui en voulais pas pour l'histoire des 456. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'ils reviendraient et il avait simplement fait ce qu'il lui avait semblé juste.

Je retrouve également l'arrière petite fille de Joan. Je ne pouvais pas l'oublier. Je l'ai aimé. Sans doute pas d'une façon classique, mais elle m'a été très précieuse. Je suis content qu'elle ait été heureuse, bien que je ne sois pas resté avec elle. Sa petite fille me demande si moi aussi, je suis heureux. Je ne lui réponds pas et ravale des larmes en lui souriant. Je sais qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'il m'arrive, et je ne vais pas lui expliquer. Mais je pense qu'elle a comprit ma réponse, même si je n'ai rien dit.

Je retourne voir Donna, pour lui offrir un dernier cadeau. C'est le jour de son mariage après tout. Même si je ne peux pas l'approcher, je voulais aussi revoir Wilfred une dernière fois. Lui et sa fille viennent à ma rencontre. Il me demande qui était la femme qui est venu la voir plusieurs fois. Mais je ne lui réponds pas, lui donnant simplement le billet de loterie que le père de Donna m'a donné. Wilfred finit par se rendre compte que c'est la dernière fois qu'il me voit. Enfin, de ce corps actuel. Alors, comme Jack, il me fait un beau salut militaire. Je me détourne et retourne dans le Tardis, sans voir qu'il ravale difficilement ses larmes. Il me reste une personne à voir. La plus chère à mon cœur.

Rose. Je suis revenu dans le passé pour la voir. Et elle ne me connait pas encore. Mais je suis tellement heureux de la revoir. J'aimerai lui dire tout ce que je ressens pour elle, mais je ne peux pas. Je sais pourtant qu'elle restera ma Rose. Je la regarde dire bonne année à sa mère, me demandant laquelles des deux maternes le plus l'autre. Elle passe à côté de moi sans me voir et moi, je n'avais pas l'intention de me montrer. Cependant, ma régénération se rapproche de plus en plus et dans un moment de faiblesse, je suis obligé de me rattraper au mur. Et elle me remarque. Comme à mon habitude, je me fais passer pour un crétin et lui demande en quelle année nous sommes. 2005. Une année pleine de changement pour Rose Tyler. Mais pour moi également.

Je la regarde s'éloigner et je sens que ma régénération est pour très bientôt. Je me dirige comme je peux jusqu'au Tardis. Au moins, je sais qu'elle, elle sera toujours à mes côtés, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais toutes ces "presque" retrouvailles m'ont affaiblis et je m'écroule dans la neige. Je me demande un instant si je ne vais pas rester sur place. Je commence à être lassé de ma vie. 906 ans, c'est un bel âge pour mourir. Mais les Oods me retrouvent, une nouvelle fois, et grâce à eux, je retrouve la force de m'abriter dans le Tardis. Mon sens du devoir, encore une fois. Je suis de nouveau le dernier seigneur du temps. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça.

Et voila, je me retrouve dans mon Tardis. Il ne me reste que quelques secondes à vivre dans ce corps. Je crois pouvoir me permettre de dire que c'est celui que j'ai préférer. J'ai fait tellement de fabuleuses rencontres que je ne veux pas le quitter. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Alors, je n'ai qu'une envie : pleurer. Mais je n'en ais pas le temps

- I don't want go !

* * *

Alors, vos impressions? oui, je sais, c'est un peu triste, mais c'est ce que j'ai ressentis en regardant l'épisode. A la prochaine fois.


End file.
